<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, my dreams came true by Ikalla22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359277">darling, my dreams came true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22'>Ikalla22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon and Raihan are in LOVE, M/M, Maybe a little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♪ Hey, Darlin', my dreams came true<br/>But I can't find fitting words to describe it ♪</p>
<p>Leon used to dream about being the Champion, and now he's lost the Championship Match.<br/>But, honestly, maybe it isn't all that bad. Especially if Raihan stays right by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, my dreams came true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic Title and Song Lyrics are translyrics of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSOJk7ggJts">Kataomoi by Aimer</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon let his eyes fall close as the sounds of the crowd crested over him. The stadium echoes with thunderous applause and resounding cheers, and he can’t help the way his lips quirk as he soaks in the noise and the atmosphere. His free hand, the one not clinging tightly to the worn-out ultraball Charizard now rested in, lifts to gently catch the brim of his hat. It slides down over his face, masking his expression which flutters between tears and relief as Victor collapses to his knees cheering madly.</p>
<p>He’d lost.</p>
<p><em>He’d lost</em>.</p>
<p>It finally hits him, and his lips tremble as he takes in his first, tremulous breath as <em>just</em> Leon. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and there is a heavy sensation in his gut as he finally opens them. Around him, the world has been rocked by the turn of events, and the crowd swells with emotion. He chances a glance at the cameras, worry crawling in his throat that they’ll show him with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Instead, he sees Victor up on the screen, lips pulled into a wild disbelieving grin as he wraps his arm around Cinderace’s neck. Tears track down his cheeks, and Victor looks like he’s on the verge of collapsing right then and there from the adrenaline.</p>
<p>Leon is glad for the distraction, glad that everyone’s attention is on their new Champion. It was <em>Victor’s</em> moment, and the boy deserved ever last minute of it (And if it meant that the crowds didn’t have to watch him, their ex-Champion, do his best not to cry, well then he was fine with that too). Still, he thinks as he takes in another breath, this one easier than the first, he can’t help but feel that ache in his chest blossoming. It thrums from heartache, <em>pain,relieffondnessfreedom Joy.</em></p>
<p>Joy.</p>
<p>His hands move before he can even think about it, flinging his crown snapback high into the air as he lets out a cheer of his own. Golden eyes watch it flutter, trailing after it as it arches gracefully in the air. It hangs for a moment, but Leon has already turned away. After all, he doesn’t need to watch it, to know that it will come back to Earth. His eyes are already set on the future. “My time as Champion is over!” His voice, sure and strong as it always was, booms, even as the tears threaten to fall. “But what a champion time it’s been! Thank you for the greatest battle I’ve ever had!”</p><hr/>
<p>There’s a lot to do, when a Champion’s title has been passed on. Paperwork, the passing of assets, teaching the new Champion how to <em>be</em> a Champion, the works. But today, Leon thinks as he leads Hop and Victor out the back entrance of Wyndon Stadium to escape the press, today that can wait. The two boys have breathless grins on their face as they pant and laugh just behind Leon, leaning on each other for support as he makes sure that the coast is clear.</p>
<p>“Looks like we lost them.” Leon grins, hands on his hips as he watches the two boys’ laughter peter off into giggles. His long purple hair, loose now due to the lack of his usual accessory, flutters in the wind, and he can’t help but think about how <em>free</em> it feels. “You lot should go celebrate. I hear the Captain’s Table usually has fresh seafood around this time.”</p>
<p>“Us lot?” Hop asks as he straightens, glancing over at his older brother with a raised brow. “Aren’t you coming with us, Lee?” His smile drops into a pout, and he is by his brother’s side before Leon can come up with a proper response.</p>
<p>Leon’s shoulders relax, and his hand loops around until its resting on the small of Hop’s back, pulling him close in a one-armed hug. “I think I’ll sit this one out, Hop-Scotch.” The use of Hop’s old nickname has the younger boy looking up at him with wide golden eyes, and a part of Leon aches to spend time with him again. Hop’s mouth opens, as if to say more, but Leon continues. “I’ve got places to be. And after all, things like this? Should be celebrated with your one true rival. Isn’t that right, Victor?” Gold meets confused brown, and Victor only nods dumbly even though he doesn’t quite understand what Leon could possibly mean.</p>
<p>“Lee…” Hop whines, his lips still pursed in a pout as his eyes narrow at his older brother.</p>
<p>It warms his heart, and Leon can’t help but pull Hop in for a tight hug. Hop makes a noise like a squeak, surprised by the sudden movement and maybe a bit embarrassed considering Victor is <em>right there</em>, but Leon pays it no mind. Large hands squeeze Hop’s shoulders, and he leans in to press his face into his brother’s hair. Lips brush against the top of Hop’s head, and Leon can feel him melt just a little in his arms as the rest of his complaints die in his throat. “Go have fun.” His voice is rough with emotion he’s holding back. “You deserve it. Both of you.”</p>
<p>Hop still looks put out as Leon pulls away, but manages a quick kiss to Leon’s cheek before he is bounding over to Victor’s side. Leon’s lips quirk into a smile as he watches Hop’s fingers lace with Victor’s. “Fine. Fine. Come on, Vic!” There’s a spring in Hop’s step as he tugs his rival in the direction of the closest Corviknight Taxis. “We’ll have way more fun without the old man around anyways!”</p>
<p>Victor only laughs helplessly, sparing a quick glance back at Leon, waving to him before he’s pulled in the opposite direction. As they’re getting ready to turn the corner around the stadium, Leon calls out. “Hop?” The two stop in their tracks, turning to look at Leon with twin expressions of curiosity. “I-“ <em>am so proud of you.</em> “-love you!”</p>
<p>“Gross, Lee!” <em>I love you too!</em></p>
<p>He laughs, the sound rumbling through his chest as they both dart away, past the stadium and back into the bustling afternoon streets of Wyndon. It’s always fun teasing his baby brother, Leon thinks to himself. He needs to find time to <em>properly</em> go home and spend time with his family again now that he wasn’t Champion anymore.</p>
<p>A bitter smile flits across his face at that thought.</p>
<p>That’s right, he wasn’t Champion anymore. The realization doesn’t feel anything like the one he’d felt in the stadium. It doesn’t hit him like a truck, rather, it’s like waking up in the mornings to sunlight filtering through the shades. Slow, but… <em>welcome</em>. There’s a weight forming at the bottom of his gut, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s just… uncomfortable. Different. <em>New</em>. He thinks it’ll take some time to get used to it. But that doesn’t make it bad.</p>
<p>He’s pulled from his thoughts as a pair of long, lanky arms encircle his waist. “Hey, you.” Raihan’s voice rumbles through him as he feels warmth spread across his back. Leon’s eyes flutter shut, and he leans back into the other’s touch with a pleased smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, yourself.” Leon mumbles, pressing his nose against Raihan’s neck as a soft hum escapes him. Large hands idly brush against his stomach, and Leon relishes in the little touches as he twists in Raihan’s hold. Teal eyes, soft around the edges, pierce through him, and Raihan’s usually sharp grin is replaced with something quieter and more thoughtful. He looks like he’s waiting for something, and Leon half-wonders if he isn’t waiting for him to break down. “You saw?”</p>
<p>“I saw.” Raihan confirms, his thumb pressing soothing circles into the small of Leon’s back, still pinning him with this <em>look</em> that makes Leon feel fragile. Tears start prickling at his eyes again. “You ok?” It’s asked carefully, like if Raihan says the wrong thing, the illusion will shatter.</p>
<p>Leon leans his head against Raihan’s collar, letting air fill his lungs as he breathes in Raihan’s scent. It’s warm, and maybe a little gritty. It smells like sandstorms and rains, and it smells like home. It makes him shudder, and his shoulders tremble as he clings desperately to Raihan’s prized hoodie, willing himself not to cry right here and now. His head tumbles through thoughts, trying to categorize everything neatly even as the world shifts below his feet.</p>
<p>Raihan’s hands are a welcome weight on his hips. And as lips press against the top of his head, Leon finally lets out the breath he’d been holding. “No,” He answers honestly, voice heavy with emotion, “but I will be.”</p>
<p>Raihan only hums in response, holding him tightly as calls Flygon out of his ball.</p><hr/>
<p>They’re back at their apartment in Hammerlocke. Lunch is set out on the table in front of the television, and Flygon and Charizard are snoring happily in the background, as Leon leans against Raihan. There’s a cup of Budew Grey in his hands that steams in his face and warms his cheeks, but he doesn’t mind. One of Raihan’s arms is around his shoulder, hand gently squeezing Leon’s arm as the other flips through channels. Unsurprisingly, they’re all showing coverage of the championship match, and Raihan is slowly getting more and more irritated as the screen flickers between broadcasts.</p>
<p>Finally, the tv goes dark, and Leon can’t help the giggle that escapes him as Raihan tosses the remote onto the table and snuggles closer to him. “Don’t laugh.” Raihan groans, though there is no heat to the words as he presses his lips to the side of his head. Leon grins and leans into the touch, preening slightly at the way Raihan’s hands card through his hair. “I’m surprised you’re not more upset.”</p>
<p>Leon hums thoughtfully at that, shifting a bit so he can look up at Raihan through the curtain of his bangs. If he had been a weaker man, Leon thinks, maybe he would’ve spent the rest of the day curled up in his lap, crying his heart out over the loss of his title. Maybe they’d be cuddled up in bed, Raihan whispering sweet nothings into Leon’s ear to help him calm down. But they weren’t. And Leon wasn’t that kind of man. “Should I be?” He asks quietly, shifting a bit so he can more clearly see Raihan’s eyes.</p>
<p>He only gets a shrug in response, and Raihan carefully plucks the cup out of his hands, leaning forward to set it on the table. “Dunno.” Raihan worries his lower lip thoughtfully, eyes trained on the dark television in front of them. Not for the first time, Leon wonders if Raihan has ever cried before because of their matches. They never really talked about it, but in truth, they never really needed to. Raihan was strong, and that was something Leon always knew. Even after their fiercest clashes and their tensest fights, he was <em>always</em> smiling. If Leon had been unbeatable, then Raihan was <em>untouchable</em>. “Not like I would know.” Raihan interrupts his thoughts. “<em>I’ve</em> never been champ before.”</p>
<p>The sharp grin on his face makes Leon snort, and he slips into the other’s lap with a smile. “And now you never will.” He shoots back playfully, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck and leaning in to press soft, teasing kisses to his cheek. Raihan laughs, the sound like the chiming of bells, before Leon finds himself being pressed onto his back, long arms caging him. Raihan’s grin has softened, and he looks at Leon through his lashes like he is the center of his world. One hand moves to gently push Leon’s bangs out of his face, and Leon’s mouth parts slightly at the touch.</p>
<p>“Not interested anyways.” Lips brush against Leon’s. It’s the slightest of touches, but it has his toes curling as his world narrows down to teal eyes full to the brim with affection. “After all,” Raihan’s voice is thick with emotion as he cups Leon’s cheek, “I’ve got you, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>Their lips meet, slow, and languid. Leon’s hands press against Raihan’s chest, before they wander up and around his neck, fingers playing gently with loose strands of hair. A whine bubbles up from his throat, and Raihan leans in, swallowing the noise as they shift against one another. It isn’t like he’s never heard the words before. Raihan had always made it clear how much he thought of him. But they always made his heart race, Leon thinks as they pull apart.</p>
<p>A slow smile spreads across his lips, and Leon is sure he must look a sight as Raihan leans back in, peppering kisses along his jaw. Soft noises, ones that only Raihan has ever heard, escape him in hushed breaths as lips trail down his neck. His cheeks feel hot, and he feels breathless, but he’s happy like this. Raihan finally settles, alternating between peppering kisses along his neck and nuzzling against his shoulder as his hand rests over Leon’s heart.</p>
<p>Leon presses his lips against Raihan’s forehead his hand shifts, squeezing the other’s fingers gently as they breathe in each other’s presence. He can hear Flygon coo in the background, and beyond that, outside the apartment, he can just make out the sound of birds singing. It’s peaceful and warm, and perfect. And truly, Leon can’t imagine his life being any different, Champion title or not.</p>
<p>That thought makes him smile. Yeah. Champion or not, adoring fans or not, he’d always have Raihan wouldn’t he? They’d always be side by side, through whatever life threw at them. Maybe once upon a time, Leon might have cried over losing his title. Swept up in his dreams of being Champion. But, he hums softly as his eyes flutter open, dreams changed, didn’t they?</p>
<p>He tilts his head and meets Raihan’s gaze with a warm smile. Affection, adoration, love, and warmth are all reflected in Raihan’s eyes. It’s perfect. This is perfect. They meet halfway in a chaste kiss, and Leon thinks, for the first time in a very long time, that maybe his dream had already come true.</p>
<p>“What’re you think’ about?” Raihan murmurs as they pull apart.</p>
<p>“You.” Leon answers. <em>Always you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: Kataomoi translates to "One-Sided Love"!<br/>But I didn't want it to be sad, so you can ignore that because Leon and Raihan are HAPPILY IN LOVE</p>
<p>This was mostly written on a whim, because I've been wanting to get my hands on Raileon stuff and haven't had the motivation until recently. I know a lot of people really like to write Leon as really broken up over his loss (especially considering we don't get to see much of it in game), but I thought it would be kind of nice to have a fic where he really does just have everything together.</p>
<p>Anyways, thanks for reading and if you made it this far I hope you have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>